White Queen - Izaya x Reader
by AnonymousMyself
Summary: Let's say, you're a powerfull egoistic woman who left behind her work as European (and near it) mafia's "Goddess", in name of brotherly love to her "last relative alive". You try to lead a peacefull life... is it ever possible after all you've done..? Izaya Orihara x Reader. May later change to M rating
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer_: I do not own Durarara or any of its characters. I own only a plot and OCs. Their and reader's characters are based on true people whose work and a part of their past aren't compared to the originals.

* * *

**Prologue**

A woman and a man, both of them in age around twenty, were walking down the main street of Ikebukuro.

Her hair were ((h/c)) and long, ((e/c)) eyes shined with curiosity and excitement. His hair were black and short, eyes dark and wary. His dark olive skin, contrasted with her lighter, as well as their height made difference - she was much shorter. But then again. He was almost two metres tall and well-built.

There were similarities between them though, showing they had some blood connection, - like their features.

Siblings. A good observer would deduce that by looking at them for a longer while.

Why did they come to Ikebukuro..? Were they tourists or maybe they wanted to live here..?

They passed by the informant, the woman talking something very quickly in French, her voice pitched high from excitement, the man responding with few words in the same language, his voice calm and low, cautious.

A pair of sepia eyes followed the surely interesting couple. It was certain, the man feared something, and on the other hand, the woman acted like they were on some sort of vacation, with nothing to worry about.

There was something though, that forced the informant to follow the two. Something just wasn't right about them.

Few minutes passed as the couple reached Russian Sushi and their peaceful walk was interrupted by Simon, who recommended the bar to them.

The woman sent the large man a sweet smile.

"_Pardon_, Вы говорите по-русски..? _[do you speak Russian..?]_" she asked and after receiving confirming response, she asked how to reach one of the streets of Ikebukuro.

While she was given the advices, her brother's eyes scanned the surroundings and it was her voice which made him stop the action.

"Tu as faim..? _[Are you hungry..?]_"

The man mumbled something and the woman clasped her hands, looking at Simon. "С удовольствием! _[with pleasure!]_" she said and the Russian, guided the two inside the bar, while the woman once again started her monologue in French.

Just when the doors started to close behind them, the ((h/c)) turned her head and locked her ((e/c)) gaze with sepia one. Suddenly, for a really short moment, her once cheerful eyes changed into cold and calculating, making the informant halt with surprise.

Now. That was interesting...

* * *

**AN/**_I've just started writting this story and I posted the Prologue on my DeviantArt too (Id the same as here), but I know that there are some things, I shouldn't submit there... (If U know what I mean), so I decided to write it here instead._

_If someone like it, then I'll surely write next Chapters (okay. I have first) but be patient in waiting for romance to occur, because I don't give a shit about love from first sight._

_See ya~!_


	2. Chapter 1: The Queen and her Rook

**AN**/ Thank you Louricam for your review! It made me write quicker!

* * *

**Chapter One: The Queen and her Rook**

((Name)) sat down on the pillow and smiled sweetly at the man sitting across from her.

"Quelque chose ne va pas, Damian..? _[Something's wrong, Damian..?]_" she asked, not even for a moment losing her happy mood, as her "brother" sighed.

"Ça va. _[I'm fine.]_" he responded, lying his elbow on the table and his head on his hand.

"Tres bien." She grinned, lying her arms on the table as well. "Tu as trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant..? _[Did you find something interesting..?]_" she asked in slightly mocking tone and Damian frowned.

"Non." His voice held coldness to it. "Et toi?"

"Ça dépend. _[Depends.]_" ((Name)) responded and then locked her arms on her neck. "Tu as beaucoup à apprendre... _[You have a lot to learn...]_" she sighed in the ceiling and waved her hand knowing that the man sent her questioning glance. "Pas ici. _[not here.]_" she mouthed with a wink.

Even though no one noticed it, the ((h/c)) was observing the whole room, so when the doors opened, she immediately spotted the man, who was earlier following them.

When their eyes met, he smirked and walked to the counter.

The nooks of ((e/c)) eyes sharpened slightly, as ((Name)) got back to the role, she decided to play in Japan - hyper talkative French.

Damian wasn't her brother, but a cousin. They looked alike only because she had a friend, back in her home country, that was a plastic surgeon and who changed Damian's and her image.

Why would she go through it, though..?

It was simple: running away.

Their order came and for a moment ((h/c))'s babbling silenced as she started to eat.

She "absentmindedly" glanced around the room, stopping her eyes on her cousin for a moment. He never was a good actor. The way, he was behaving all this time, they had been walking through the streets of Ikebukuro, made her want to hurl.

It also made her once again think how was it even possible that mafia was looking for this scarred rabbit.

Damian haven't told her the actual reason, but ((Name)) loved him like a true brother so she helped him without questions, sure that she'll get this knowledge later.

"Quand allons-nous parler avec elle...? _[when are we going to talk with her..?]_" Damian asked after some time passed.

She tapped the sticks on her chin.

"Elle travaille maintenant. _[she's working now.]_" she muttered and nodded. "Nous aurons donc à attendre dans son appartement. _[so we'll have to wait in her apartment.]_"

Damian's brow rose.

"Sait-elle a quoi tu ressemble maintenant...? _[Does she know, how you look now..?]_" he asked and ((Name)) chuckled.

"Non, et c'est ma surprise pour elle. _[No. And this is my surprise for her.]_"

Her cousin sighed. And messaged the bridge of his nose. "Rappelez-moi s'il vous plaît, pourquoi je t'ai écouté... _[remind me please, why did I listen to you...]_" he muttered.

"Eh bien... Tu as demandé mon aide et tu n'est pas le seul rechercher ici... _[Well... You asked for my help and you're not the only one wanted here...]_" her smile faltered for a moment, as she thought, that helping him was the reason, she had some not really nice guys on her tail (at least she thought it was the actual reason). And to think, that earlier they couldn't live without her genius...

((Name))'s phone rang and she lifted it to her ear.

"_Who the hell are you, and what do you want!?_" She heard famine voice and her lips curved in warm smile.

"C'est agréable de t'entendre aussi, An. _[It's nice to hear you too, An.]_" the ((h/c)) said and heard the woman take a deep breath. "Je suis désolé de ne pas d'avoir parlé depuis aussi longtemps... _[I'm sorry that I haven't talked to you for this long...]_"

There was a moment of silence as her friend processed what was happening.

"_((name))..? How did you find me?_" She said, still using Japanese, since she knew well, ((Name)) was a polyglot.

The ((h/c)) chuckled lightly.

"Je pense que, ce n'est une chose que nous devrions parler au telephone._[I think, it's not a thing, we should talk about on the phone.]_" was her response.

She could almost see the frown forming on Anna's face.

"_Then what did you want to talk about?_" She asked.

"J'ai besoin de savoir, quand tu vas être à la maison. _[I need to know, when are you going to be at home.]_" ((Name)) said and ate the last piece of sushi that was on her plate.

"_I'm now._" Anna responded. "_Do you want to come by and visit me..?_"

"Oui."

"_Do I need to tell you where I live, or maybe you know it already..?_" Anna's voice held sarcasm to it and ((Name)) almost smirked, hearing her friend's response.

"Bien sûr, je sais déjà. _[Of course, I know it already.]_" she said, making circles in air with the sticks. "Rendez-vous dans une demi-heure. _[See you in half an hour.]_" she ended the call and placed her phone on the table.

"Je devine que c'était ton amie de lycée...? _[I'm guessing, it was that friend from your High School..?]_" Damian said, lying his sticks on the plate.

"Elle est déjà à la maison, donc nous n'avons pas besoin de l'attendre. _[She's home already, so we don't have to wait for her.]_"

He nodded at his cousin's response and got up. "Eh bien... On y va..? _[Well then... Shall we..?]_"

((Name)) took the hand, he offered and got up, showing her phone in the pocket.

They walked to the counter and the woman paid praising the chef in Russian.

Then the "siblings" started towards the door.

As they were passing by the man who earlier followed them, ((Name)) hugged harder Damian's arm.

"Le troisième. _[On third.]_" she said cheerfully and her cousin's eyes darted to the right. "Évite-le, s'il te plaîs. _[Avoid him, please.]_" her smile looked like a true one, but deep inside, she felt a sudden wave of uneasiness.

Damian opened the door for her and she waited for him to join her, seconds later.

"Pourquoi? _[Why?]_" he asked her, once again offering her his arm.

"J'ai ce sentiment que si tu ne le fait pas, on sera foutus... _[I have this feeling, that if you won't, we're screwed.]_"

The doors closed with light snap and ((Name)) turned her head to her cousin, once again starting her perfect French talk.

But even if she knew well, there was no way, someone would recognise her and her cousin's true identities, those knowing sepia eyes haunted her thoughts through the whole walk, to her friend's apartment building.

Somehow the feeling deep in her guts was too familiar to not worry...

* * *

**AN/ **In the next chapter, you'll see who Anna actually is and maybe a lttle about what is going on with you and Damian ;P (I'm not promising anything!)

Bye~

**Edit**/ Louricam helped me with French translations, so I'm reposting this chapter.

Thank you my dear~

**Edit2**/ I want to thank also .Ichigo for the help with some more French ^^"


	3. Chapter 2: Bishop

**_AN/_**_Hello there~!_

_I just though, I'll make you a christmas gift and post next chapter ^^_

_And my dear anonymous friend... I've just thought, that this "Chrome" nick that was given you is... ekhem. I need some rest... Anyway. Thank you, for your review xD You may be right (in one or two parts)..._

_Okay. to tell the truth... It's never this easy~_

_Have fuuuuuuun~!_

* * *

**Chapter Two****: Bishop**

((Name)) knocked on the door to one of apartments in a building with windows glazed with tinted glass.

After a moment it opened and a short chubby woman with curly brown hair and green eyes appeared before the pair.

"May I help, you..?" She asked and ((h/c)) smiled sweetly at her.

"Now, now... Why don't you invite us in, honey..?~" she asked and Anna stared at her with shock.

"((Na-...))" she cut her off, with quick hug.

"Now I'm ((F/full name))." ((h/c)) whispered quietly, so only her dear friend could hear her.

The brunette sighed and nodded at her two guests.

((Name)) knew, Anna didn't see it as anything weird, after seeing how much her best friend's appearance changed. She was smart after all.

"Please, come in." She said moving to the side, allowing the pair to step in.

((Name)) walked in the apartment, her eyes taking in the view.

It was huge and full of glass. Glass table and coffee table, bookshelves, glass counters in the kitchen as well as a giant glass desk situated in front of a window. Rest was just white or light gray.

"You really love glass, An, don't you..?" ((Name)) said and Anna chuckled.

"Well... Yeah." She responded and gestured for white coach. "Take a seat." She said walking in kitchen's direction. "Tea? Coffee..?" She asked.

"Do you have, by any possibility, Earl Grey..?" ((h/c)) responded and her friend shook her head. "Then just a coffee with milk for my bro."

One brown eyebrow rose as Anna looked sceptically at Damian and then ((Name)).

"You don't have a brother." She stated.

"Of course I have! Don't you remember me telling you about him!?" The ((h/c)) puffed up her cheeks, doing a play, as Anna took milk from the fridge. "He was living in Germany back then... Maybe you forgot..?" now the brunette automatically understood, what her friend was talking about.

"Oh right." She lifted a finger. "You really talked about him a lot."

Well... Basically it was truth. Back in High School, ((Name)) would talk a lot about how this pussy (as she sometimes called her beloved cousin, because he couldn't fight back his much younger sister) would be awesome and how he would always threat her like his true younger sister.

"Then let's change to French, so he also can understand what we're talking about." ((Name)) proposed with a wink and Anna nodded, joining her and her cousin on the coach.

"Pourquoi vous êtes ici? _[Why are you here?]_" She automatically asked.

Her friend waved her hand at the question, as Damian silently sipped his coffee.

"J'ai vous dit une fois, que je vais vous rendre visite, lorsque tu déplaceres au Japon. _[I told you once, that I'm going to visit you, when you'll move to Japan.]_" she responded and Anna rolled her eyes.

"_Oh_. Je me souviens. _[I remember that.]_" she nodded with a smirk. "Mais je voulais savoir pourquoi lorsque tu vivras au Japon.? _[But I wanted to know why did you come to Japan?]_"

((Name)) shrugged.

"J'ai toujours voulu voir Tokyo... _[I always wanted to see Tokyo...]_" she said and one brown brow rose.

"Il ya quelque chose de plus... _[There is something more...]_" she said and ((h/c)) chuckled.

"Tu me connais tellement bien, An. _[You read me like an open book, An.]_" said brunette nodded her head and ((Name)) continued. "Il ya quelques raisons, comme les questions de la famille et certains buisness je dois terminer... _[There are few reasons, like family matters and some business I have to finish...]_" she clasped her hands. "Maintenant. Tu penses que je peux réaliser mon plus grand rêve ici et ouvrir un bailleur de fond? _[Now. Do you think I can fulfil my biggest dream here and open backer's?]_"

Anna's brow rose at the sudden change of topic, but she played along.

"Tu voule toujours être un confiseur..? _[You still want to be a confectioner..?]_" when ((Name)) nodded, she chuckled. "Eh bien... Si vous avez assez d'argent, alors bien sûr. _[Well... If you have enough money, then of course.]_"

The ((h/c)) turned to Damian. "Maintenant, tu me crois? _[Now you believe me?]_" she asked and he rolled his eyes.

"Je ne serai jamais bon pour cuisiner. _[I'll never be good with cooking.]_" he sighed. "Tu le sais bien. _[You know this well.]_"

"Alors, qu'es que tu faisais après le lycée? _[So what were you doing after the High School ended?]_" she heard Anna's voice and turned to her again.

"En fait... j'ai choisi l'ingénierie sur la biologie et la chimie et suis allé à polytechnique. _[Actually... I choose engineering over biology and chemistry and went to polytechnic]_"

"Eh bien... je pouvais espérer cela. _[Well... I could expect this.]_" she said with a shrug and looked ((Name)) in the eye. "Mais comment es-que vous m'aviez trouver.. ? _[But how did you find me..?]_"

She grinned. 'Back to the topic.' she thought "Ce n'est pas si difficile pour savoir où tu t'est déplacé. _[It's not this hard to find someone who's not really hiding.]_"

She sighed but gave in, moving her attention at ((h/c))'s cousin. She understood, her friend wasn't going to tell her anything more than she wanted. And ((Name)) didn't want to go into details.

After some time, Anna asked her friend where they were going to stay and ((h/c)) told her, she already had bought an apartment. Anna responded with only a stare.

"Would you show me around your apartment..?" ((Name)) asked Anna suddenly and brunette's brow rose.

"What about your brother..?" She asked. "And what's with the Japanese so suddenly?"

((Name)) shrugged. "Tu n'es pas vraiment dans l'architecture, non? _[You're not really into architecture, right?]_" she asked Damian and he nodded.

"You see." She looked at Anna, who sighed and got up.

"As you wish..." She muttered, signalising to her friend to follow her.

"You already saw the kitchen and living area... Here's a guest room... Bedroom..." She walked with ((h/c)) into each room and when they got into huge dark coloured bathroom, Anna turned on her heel. "So what did you want to talk about?" She asked, supporting her hands on her hips.

"Chcę cię prosić o przysługę. _[I want to ask you for a favour.]_" ((Name)) said in their mother tongue and Anna clenched her teeth.

"O co chodzi? _[What is it?]_" she asked silently.

"Przekaż to swojemu mężowi... _[Give it to your __husband__.]_" ((h/c)) responded, handing the woman an envelope. "I nie mów gdzie ją dostałaś. _[And don't tell him, where did you get this from.]_" she added with slight smile and Anna took a sharp breath.

"Co ty... _[What__'re__ y-...]_"

"To jeden z powodów, dla których wybrałam Japonię. _[That's one of the reasons I choose Japan.]_" ((Name)) interrupted her.

"Do czego? _[For what?]_" Anna snapped and her friend sent her a little nostalgic smile.

"Na miejsce ucieczki. _[Escape.]_" she said. "Zmieniłam się mocno, od naszego ostatniego spotkania. _[I've changed a lot since we last met.]_"

Anna didn't response this quickly.

"Co masz na myśli..? _[What do you mean..?]_" she finally asked and ((Name)) once again smiled at her.

The death of her close family, caused her to devote herself fully to her work for underground. And even if she would never regret this and would happily stay in Europe, screwing people's lives, she escaped with her cousin, promising herself, that for him, she'll stay away from the trouble. Anna didn't know it and ((Name)) could just tell her this, but she just shrugged.

"Powiedzmy, że zniszczyłam kilka żyć. _[Let's say, I destroyed a few lifes...]_" was her response.

Anna messaged the bridge of her nose.

"Mam dziwne wrażenie, że sprawisz mi kłopoty... _[I have this weird feeling, that you'll cause me trouble...]_" she muttered and ((Name)) laughed.

"Bez obaw. _[Don't worry.]_" she responded. "Damian nie ma o niczym pojęcia, a ja nie mam zamiaru go uświadamiać. Dla niego pozostanę taka, jaka byłam zanim zaczęłam pracować dla ludzi takich, jak twój ukochany. _[Damian doesn't know anything, and I'm not going to show my true self to him. Because of him, I'll stay the way, I was before I started to work for people like your __beloved__ man.]_" she told her and Anna stared at her for a longer moment and then shook her head.

"Miejmy nadzieję... _[I hope...]_" she muttered, still processing what have ((Name)) told her and trying to find any sense in it.

A smirk appeared on ((h/c))'s face.

"I przy okazji... Ufam ci. _[Oh. And by the way... I trust you.]_" she added. "Więc cię w nic nie wkręcę. _[So I won't get you in anything bad.]_" she clasped her hands, going back to Japanese. "Shall we?"

Anna smiled, hesitantly. "Now to my favourite room!" she announced, tugging her friend out of the bathroom.

The next room ((Name)) saw was full with manga. Seriously. She's never seen so many volumes. They were _everywhere_.

"Seriously?" Her brow rose.

"What?" Anna snapped. "You have your own collection."

((Name)) chuckled. "I left it at home." Was her response and the brunette sent her an 'are you serious' stare. "I had to." She shrugged.

Let me explain... When she was 16, she had already five long shelves full of Shounen Jump mangas. It was also her, who told Anna about lot of great series... Back then, ((Name)) would never leave her beautiful collection.

"Who are you and what did you do to my friend?" Anna asked and ((h/c)) laughed, waving her hand.

"Come one, An.~ I didn't change this much."

She sighed, remembering their talk in the bathroom.

In the end she didn't make ((Name)) talk more and she didn't know what was going on, but ((h/c)) knew, their chat will haunt her friend and she eventually will get over it. Probably.

"Well... I think, I'll leave you here alone for a while... I saw, how you were looking at this room." Anna joked and ((Name)) fake pouted.

"Have fun with Damian then." She waved at her, instantly losing interests in her best friend and went to first bookshelf to look at the titles.

* * *

**_AN/ _**_I wish you guys a merry Christmas~! And the happiest year ever ^o^!_

_Till the next time~_

_PS. Let me know if there are any mistakes ;)_

**_Edit/ _**_Thanks again, Louricam for your help with French~! _(ﾉ ≧ ∀≦)ﾉ


	4. Chapter 3: Not a threat

**AN**/ _Thank you guys for all reviews, faves and follows! You make me feel loved 3 !_

* * *

**Chapter three: Not a threat**

Izaya was skipping back to his apartment, happy expression on his face. This day was just great! He messed up with many of his beloved humans (of course the only one excluded from 'beloved' included) and got some very interesting information.

As he reached his apartment building, a memory of disturbing ((e/c)) stare plopped in his mind.

Curiosity washed him from head to toes and he hurriedly skipped the last three meters that were separating him from the elevator, hitting the button with impatience.

The ((h/c)) woman seemed to estimate the informator back at the Russian Sushi. Just like she knew he followed her and her brother and more - like she had some other particular knowledge. This experience wasn't something, he could undergo often and it made the informant even so more excited. Humans were so, _so_ interesting!

"I'm home~!" Izaya waltzed into his apartment, gaining a blank stare from his secretary. "Yo know, Namie~ you have to say 'welcome back' when someone says he's home!" The broker exclaimed and said woman sighed, once again asking herself why on Earth had she to be his damn secretary. God screw the blackmails.

"Welcome home." She responded coldly, gaining a fake pout.

Izaya jumped in his chair and spinned around to his computer screen. His fingers ran over the keyboard as he started his research.

After some time of asking and searching, he got a name. ((F/full name)).

Next part of the searching wasn't actually this easy, since there wasn't much information about the woman who owned this name. And the one particular ((F/name)) who had this appearance wasn't the only one owning this name.

After defining it was _her_, Izaya got a general outline who this ((F/full name)) was. The files of one of French polytechnics claimed she finished robotics with highest grades, but then she went for a confectionery course. There was a brother mentioned and a fortune as a legacy from someone from the family, some information about places where she was living while studying and more not really interesting things. Nothing interesting about parents (or rest of the family), neither about work, friends, accounts on any of community portals... She was just a normal girl, that lived her life, avoiding much contact with society, or more like avoiding associating.

Izaya didn't understand French so he couldn't hack into the files which were most personal and had to use internet translator to understand the basic information, but more didn't seem necessary as for now.

This ((F/name)) didn't seem like a treat. She seemed like just another human being, walking down the streets of Ikebukuro... but the informant wasn't dumb, even if he sometimes acted like this, and he just _knew_ something was off.

Izaya stretched on his chair, side glancing at the clock. It was 7 AM.

He was researching for the whole night, early evening included.

Nice time for one human being.

* * *

**~~~12 hours earlier~~~**

((Name)) walked into apartment, followed by Damian.

Actually she bought the whole building, which had two stairs and a parterre, on which she planned to open her backer's joined with café and the two of them were going to live on the first and second floor.

"((F/Name..?))" ((Name)) heard her cousin and turned to him.

"Oui?"

"Je me demande... _[I wonder...]_" he trailed off, moving his gaze around the room, they were in now. It was a living room and was already full furnitured. "Où tu as obtenu tout l'argent pour la chirurgie plastique, de fausses identités, notre vol et pour l'achat de cet appartement..? _[Where did you got all the money for the plastic surgery, fake identities, our flight and for buying this apartment..?]_" he asked with serious face and ((Name)) smiled up at him.

"Je t'ai dit déjà, que j'ai beaucoup d'amis. C'est grâce à eux! _[I told you already, that I have lots of friends. It's all thanks to them!]_" was her happy response, but then her face went serious. "Et tu sais... ne faut pas parler de cela. Après tous les murs peuvent avoir des oreilles. _[And you know… you shouldn't talk about this. After all walls can have ears.]_"

He looked to the side with a sigh.

"Vous devries revenir à l'apprentissage du japonais. _[You should get back to learning Japanese.]_" ((Name)) switched the topic, walking to the closest shelf and taking a book from it. "Voici... _[Here you go…]_" it was Japanese for beginners, written in German.

Damian pouted taking the book from her hand. "Dois-je..? _[Do I have to..?]_" he whined and the ((h/c)) rolled her eyes.

"Tu as demandé mon aide, tu deves donc obéir. _[You asked for my help, you have to obey.]_" was her response and her cousin fell on the couch with defeat opening the book on the page he last ended on, pencil in his hand.

((Name)) observed him for few seconds and then walked to her room, which was on the second floor.

Its walls were warm beige with brown foliation. There was a single bookshelf hung over the bed's head, wooden desk and a closet.

She sat down on the chair and took her laptop from an orange bag.

Before coming to Japan and more precisely - Tokyo, back in Switzerland and through the flight, she gathered information about the place, they were going to live in.

She knew about the color gangs and knew most leaders, people dangerous to mess with, systems of powers, leaders of infamous Yakuza families, that ruled Tokyo, and some more while still being on the other side of the globe.

When she was back in Europe, she was a talented hacker and a forger. She had a rather disturbing for others knowledge when it came to poisons, weapons, constructing and antidotes, knew how to kill and detect a murder. She had the information about dealers, assassins, every mafia on the continent and even more, in other words … ((Name)) knew _everything _what was happening in Europe and nearest to it part of Asia and both Americas, because of this great amount of friends, she had. Charming, wasn't she..?

People who knew what she was capable of, feared her and respected her. She had even the leaders of greatest mafias under her. And every one of them paid her piles of money for information she had.

She was just a true genius with many hobbies and contacts, who started to work while still being fifteen and at age of 26 already had everything she wanted.

She held all of the power in her hands for over a year.

But…

Back in her expensive mansion, she made the decision without hesitation.

She left it all behind her, desperately clutching for the last relative, she had _alive_ and not wishing for her to _disappear_.

She left them all. Her poor humans searching for their benefactor, their _Goddess_…

As if she ever cared for them anymore.

((Name)) stared at laptop's screen, an involuntary sigh leaving her lips.

She already missed her exciting life, but then again it won't be much less exciting now. She'd just have to hide everything her cousin and the ones that'll get benefits from knowing her whereabouts.

Maybe Damian finally believed her, they were safe in this particular place, the place where her ex-customers won't search for her and even one of her best friends wouldn't recognize her until he revealed herself to her, but in the other hand ((Name)) knew that nothing was _ever_ this easy. Even if she erased herself from all of the files, she ever existed in, she would still have to change the tour of rumors and keep close track of her cousin's enemies, as well as learn as much as possible about her current whereabouts.

She got up and moved her hand to close the laptop, looking one last time at the email she's just received from one of her contacts, warning her about the moves of organisation, her and her cousin were hiding from.

The click of laptop's closing later, she was walking out of her room, her nearly emotionless face immediately changing into warm smile as she approached her cousin and plopped herself on the couch on his side, opening a cook book. Maybe she should be an actress..?

'It's probably not really safe to live in Ikebukuro after all of this…' she thought to herself, flipping the pages to the recipe, she wanted to learn. 'But how can I better check my work, if not by coming here..?' light chuckle left her lips. 'Oh really… Avoiding the trouble..?' she asked herself and started reading the recipe.

"Bullshit."

Damian looked questionably up at ((Name)) from his book, but she ignored his stare.

She knew well, that even if she really wanted, she couldn't change and just back off.

Even for her dearest cousin's sake.

Light smirk formed on her lips. 'I'm a damn hypocrite.'

* * *

**_AN/ _**_Pure intended. ~_

_But you actually know now, that you have a great power~ ;P_

_And now I need to tell you one thing... Reader-chan's nothing like Izaya (in case you didn't notice). Her reason for being an info broker was an escape from her past and need for some action in her life (ok, that's the kind of person he, Mikado and Aoba are, buuuuut!) and she actually doesn't care about what happens to any of her clients. No human-love from their Goddess ;P (there's also another reason, but it would be a spoiler)_

_And seriously... The girl on whom I based Reader's character is probably the most frightening person, I ever met. She know everything and can do everything. In one moment is an Angel and the next the true devil. *shivers*_

_Oh. And btw. Did anyone actually found out what country Reader-chan's from..? (and no. She's not from Switzerland)_

_Well... Till the next time~!_

**_Edit/ _**_Thanks to Lourican, I corrected some mistakes in French..._


	5. Chapter 4: Before the match

**AN/ **_I'm back._

_Yeah, I'm really sorry for such a long time of not updating, but I was really busy with school and my jobs and then I was on vacation without internet connection. Now I still have holidays, but have also internet access, so I could feed you with new chapter ;P_

_I edited previous chapters, because I found some mistakes and made it more logical. Also previous chapters, as well as many (if not all) of those in the future were changed to 3__rd__ person narration, to match original Durarara! novel._

_Thank you to y'all who support me with all the follows, favourites and reviews (especially constructive reviews 3) You made me work hard on correcting the scripts and writing new chapters!_

_This is for you!_

_Enjoy~_

* * *

**Chapter 4: Before the match**

An impatient sigh left ((h/c))'s lips as she leaned in her chair's backrest.

Since they decided to go to beds, ((Name)) was once again searching for the information on her cousin, looking for the files that would give her a closer image on what was happening, when she thought he was dead too.

In those two weeks spent in Japan, she looked in every base and portal in the internet, both international and underworld, and was on the dead end already. Of course, she mailed her best investigator, but she still didn't get any response.

She knew _who _was after her cousin, but she didn't know why did this chick's organisation haunt her own older brother. Family was meant to care for each other, not want to kill each other.

Then she snorted, remembering her absolute lack of knowledge when it came to any relationships, even if she was once engaged, and moved her eyes to the clock.

[03:53]

((Name)) forced her body to get up from position she was in for about six hours straight.

She walked to her closed and picked from it her gray jeans, black top, clean socks and underwear.

She walked to the bathroom and after closing the door behind her, pulled off her pyjamas which were nothing more than an old oversized black T-shirt with white, fractured but still readable inscription "NAS PIĘKNYCH JEST MAŁO" in the middle of it. One could say, this piece of cloth was the last thing that bound her to the past, as she stole it from her uncle twelve years ago.

_When everything was still normal..._

((Name)) stepped in the shower and turned the water on, deciding that bath would be a waste of time.

Her hands automatically moved to her hair, to make sure they were soaked enough for the shampoo. When she decided that it indeed was, she reached on the shelve and poured the viscous liquid on her hands.

Not long after, fog filled the bathroom and the temperature of the room raised, silent hum of the ventilator interrupted two more times by the buzz of water.

After twisting her hair, ((Name)) stepped out of the tub and reached for the towel to dry herself.

She pulled on the clothes and walked out of the bathroom, working on her hair with a new towel.

When she walked in her room, she started for her nightstand and picked up her phone, going in her desk's direction.

She reached with her free hand to shut her finally unpacked PC. As the screen was put to sleep, ((Name)) walked to the door and opened her phone, noticing one new message.

**New Text From: PIZZA**

**Recipient: ((F/Full Name))**

**Where have you gone, freak?**

**Disappearing without word and then suddenly giving me new job from someplace in the world far away from Switzerland? How did you suppose me to find you, when you deleted all your emails and phone numbers? And what's with the French name?**

((Name)) snorted, trotting down the stairs and into the kitchen. The round clock on the wall showed quarter past four.

**New Text From: ((F/Full Name))**

**Recipient: PIZZA**

**Shut it, Ms. Grumpy, I messaged you, so you already knew how to contact me back. Did you find anything?**

The ((h/c)) laid her phone on the kitchen cupboard and reached up in a hanging cabinet for a mug. Not long after she sent her last message, her phone buzzed again.

**New Text From: PIZZA**

**Recipient: ((F/Full Name))**

**Can't you see, you hurt me with this sudden disappearance? Do you ever have a heart?**

**Oh... Right.**

**You don't have one.**

The water started to boil so ((Name)) reached for the kettle and poured the liquid in her mug.

**New Text From: ((F/Full Name))**

**Recipient: PIZZA**

**Spit it out already.**

She took a sip of her coffee and looked out the window. The sun was rising and the street was already crowded... or maybe still..?

Her phone buzzed again.

**New Text From: PIZZA**

**Recipient: ((F/Full Name))**

**That's mean! And what's the rush, anyway?**

**It's not like you die, waiting few more minutes.**

((Name)) let herself drown in the bitter taste of her strong coffee, before she responded.

**New Text From: ((F/Full Name))**

**Recipient: PIZZA**

**How do you know?**

**It's not like you're here with me.**

The response was instant.

**New Text From: PIZZA**

**Recipient: ((F/Full Name))**

**Nope. You're impossible to get rid of. Remember, when I tried?**

**But really... To make me involved in such a dirty case...**

**Did you know this man you asked me about is Interpol's agent?**

She stared, stunned. That could be the reason, she couldn't reach any information about him, nor him in person, before _he_ reached her.

****Cauchemar ****Noir** hunted him because he framed their past leaders, but since his sister gained all control, he's been officially safe. They don't hunt this guy anymore. Why would you even bother by this case?**

((Name)) read the message again.

Ahh.. so it was him who made her back off at that time?

But he wasn't hunted anymore?

What would be the point in contacting her then?

**New Text From: ((F/Full Name))**

**Recipient: PIZZA**

**Tell me one more thing.**

She placed the mug back on the counter.

**New Text From: PIZZA**

**Recipient: ((F/Full Name))**

**I'm all ears for you.**

Her fingers hesitated for a moment.

**New Text From: ((F/Full Name))**

**Recipient: PIZZA**

**Do this organisation, by any possibility, hold grudge towards man, called Christopher?**

The response was immediate.

**New Text From: PIZZA**

**Recipient: ((F/Full Name))**

**How'd you know?**

She switched her phone off and took out the SIM card. She stared at it for a moment, then sighed and put it once again in the phone, which she switched on again.

She knew, her best contact already knew about her whereabouts.

**New Text From: ((F/Full Name))**

**Recipient: PIZZA**

**That's my job.**

There was a slight pause before a new message showed on her screen.

**New Text From: PIZZA**

**Recipient: ((F/Full Name))**

**That took you incredibly long, for such a short message. You sure you don't want to say truth?**

**But if not, I'm fine with your answer.**

((Name)) took one last sip of her now cold coffee and after placing the mug in the dish machine, walked out of the kitchen. It was a really rare occasion for her detective friend to show any concern for her.

**New Text From: ((F/Full Name))**

**Recipient: PIZZA**

**I'll contact you later for the other case.**

After looking at the clock, ((Name)) walked down the stairs to the back door. She pulled a grey hoodie on and walked out of the flat and the building onto the street.

Her phone buzzed with another message.

**New Text From: PIZZA**

**Recipient: ((F/Full Name))**

**Take your time.**

**And raise the cheque.**

She snorted, mixing into the crowd, leaving the request unresponded.

She'll leave the talk with Damian about the past for the future.

* * *

~**A month later**~

It was a late hour, but the café was still quite crowded.

A rather handsome man in his late twenties noted it with quite delight. He was always aware, his cousin had talent for cooking (or more like baking, since she would often screw the dinner and they'd had to order something outside) and he liked every sweet she came up with, when they were still kids. But he thought, it was quite a success, to have this many people praising the cakes and muffins just month after the opening.

His brown eyes moved on the current topic of his thoughts, as she handed him new orders of drinks.

He still couldn't get used to her cheerful attitude, that suspiciously seemed a little bit of an act, but that may been only the result of his supervisor's warning. And that's because ((Name)) had to be a good actress, if she was this good with collecting information.

Damian worked fast on the coffee express and started delivering the orders, noting how his cousin would joke with some of the clients, while taking orders.

To say the truth, he knew Japanese well, much better than ((Name)) thought he did. But he was limiting his vocabulary to few most important sentences with poor accent and English if some of the clients used it.

One of the clients called for the bill and the tanned man nodded in their direction, while taking cups and plates from another table. He walked to the bakers to put the dishes on the counter.

At the same time a black Mercedes parked in front of the building.

((e/c)) eyes of the owner watched from inside, as car's doors opened and two men and a woman exited it, stopping for a moment to look through the front window.

((h/c)) scanned the room, serving a coffee as two new customers came in. Her eyes stopping for a second on café's frequent visitor, sensing possible danger.

At the same moment Damian walked out of the other room with a bill he was asked for and noted appearance of two new customers, recognising woman's face. He nodded in her direction and she waved back, switching her attention back to menu card.

The ((h/c)) laid coffee and a strawberry cake on a table before customer and straightened up, hearing another call. Deciding, she's too occupied right now, her cousin walked to newest guests with polite smile.

"May I take your order?" He asked gaining smile from ((Name))'s best friend.

* * *

**NAS PIĘKNYCH JEST MAŁO** \- "we beauties are rare"

**PIZZA** guy is a female detective, that you dear readers helped with hunting down uncatchable serial murderer at beginning of your career. Her name's Alexis and she's French, but I didn't do the translations of messages because I was too lazy.

**Cauchemar ****Noir ** (black nightmare) - gang you helped to found, when nothing "interesting" was happening in your life, but after it started developing into more directed group it was shattered by unknown (till now) intruders.

* * *

**AN/**_Of course the Interpol agent is Damian and the leader of Noir Cauchemar is his younger sister that was mentioned in previous chapter. About Christopher... you shall see in the future who he is, as we have just enough time._

_The first anonymous reviewer in the previous chapter was right - Reader-chan's from Poland. She left her country at an age of 17 and moved to France, then three years later to Switzerland with help of her "friends" among mafia. And due to previous chapter, "she had everything at the age of 26 She held all of the power in her hands for over a year." - now she's 27, which makes her a little older and more experienced(you see what I insinuate here? heh) than Izaya._

_And guess, who's the frequent visitor of your café~?_

_Next chapter will show sooner. I promise_

_Reviews please ;A;!_


	6. Chapter 5: Business

**AN**_/ I told you, I will update earlier~3_

* * *

**Chapter 5:** Business

The sun was already behind the skyscrapers, painting the sky in orange and gold and bathing the city in its warm dimmed light.

At this beautiful time of day, the infamous informant of Ikebukuro, Orihara Izaya walked towards one of thousands cafés splattered all over his beloved city.

There was not much difference between this local and other normal cafés in this district of Tokyo, although he had to admit, the owner found just ideal place for business. It was situated near the entrance to metro, on the road that was frequently used by teenagers walking to Raira and people going to work in office skyscrapers, meaning the local had to be also really expensive.

It was also a comfortable spot for watching people, either pass by on the pavement or interact in the walls of café. Large windows and the actual size of room allowed it. - And that was why it wasn't the first time, Izaya visited it.

What actually differenced this café from others was its name and both open and domestic atmosphere that lingered its modern style.

The heart shaped signboard, hanging over the main door to the local read _Cuore di Café_ in Latin alphabet with Japanese signs for _Heart Café_ and _French Café_ underneath it.

A quiet ring of bells could be heard, when Izaya opened the glass door but short after, the tune disappeared in the sound of someone's laughing.

The raven walked straight to the back of the room where was situated his favourite table, as every part of the room and what was outside was visible from that spot.

He wasn't waiting long before ((h/c)) woman appeared by his side and asked him for his order.

Sepia eyes locked with ((e/c)) irises and Izaya asked for black coffee, his lips pulled in the always present smirk. Her lips pulled up a little more as she asked if maybe this time he wanted to try any of the sweets, which of course gained her negative response. Then ((F/Name)) left with her smile still present, ignoring provoking tone and glint in his eyes that she had to notice. Like every other time.

Not that he minded it.

He would just swiftly switch to watching his beloved humans interact with each other until owner's brother arrived with his coffee. The tan skinned man was the exact opposite of the woman. It was a thing, that the informant knew since he laid his eyes on the pair. The ((h/c)) always wore some kind of a smile and when she would sometimes actually stay by Izaya's side and exchange at least few words after she delivered his order, her brother always sent the customer lingering cold stare and left him with his question unanswered.

Izaya once again moved his gaze around the room.

Just then, a black Mercedes parked in front of the building. Orange light reflected on it's clean body when front door on passenger's side opened and a man in black suit got out of the vehicle to open back door.

Sepia eyes glued to the leg clothed in white, then quickly moved up to the face of the man, surprised.

_Shiki-san?_

Yakuza's executive turned to the car and reached forward, catching a hand of another person, who revealed herself quickly after, smiling lightly up at her husband.

The man in black suit, who had to be the guard dog, closed the door and after hearing his boss' orders once again got in the car which drove away.

Izaya's eyes switched to ((h/c)) head that just turned from his direction.

Was it a simple coincidence or something more? - he wondered.

The raven watched as new customers walked in café and sat by the table that was on the other side of the room in another place good for observing surroundings. Just before they both sat down, Shiki's eyes locked with Izaya's and the informant gained an acknowledging nod, And then executive's attention moved back to his wife, which just waved in counter's direction.

The tanned waiter walked to the new customers, slight smile present on his face.

Izaya supported his head on his palm, watching the three people talk. As Damian's lips formed a "May I take your order?" sentence, the information broker wondered from where would they know each other.

Short after the couple was left alone, ((F/Name)) walked through the room with their order, stopping on her way to leave a cup of coffee on another table.

She exchanged few words with the pair and then left with polite smile plastered on her face.

The raven placed his cup back on the plate in wonder, his eyes glued to ((h/c))'s back.

* * *

"Can I leave the cleaning to you..?" ((Name)) dried her hands with a kitchen towel.

"Sure." responded Damian, not looking her way.

She walked to the back door.

"Mais, ne faites pas de nouveaux ennemis s'il te plaît. _[But please, don't make new enemies.]_" ((Name)) turned her head, looking at her cousin.

Their eyes met for a split moment and the woman walked out of the kitchen, smirking lightly.

She walked in the living area and opened front, or more like back door, light smile gracing her lips.

"I'm sorry for the long wait, but to take care of café means dedicate it most of your time." she said, stepping aside to let her guests come in, then showed them to go upstairs where the living room was. "Make yourself at home."

When ((h/c)) was closing her door, she noted black Mercedes parked behind the house. She decided to not try her luck and turned the key.

She trotted up the stairs silently, trying to catch any possible sound of conversation, but heard none.

When ((Name)) walked in living room, she saw Anna inspecting the surroundings and her husband simply sitting on the couch.

The moment she entered the room, the man in white suit stood up, though.

"Pleased to meet you personally, Shiki-san. I'm ((F/full name))." the ((h/c)) shook the man's hand in businesslike manner, although she wore warm smile.

"The pleasure's on my side." the man responded and let ((Name)) greet his wife with friendly embrace.

"After you visited me first thing after coming to Tokyo, I thought it would be a good idea to return the gesture. I hope you don't mind it." Anna parted with her friend, who shook her head.

"Not at all, I'm truthfully delighted." she laughed and took a step back to look at both people present in her living room. "Would you like a drink, or maybe something to eat..?"

"No, thank you." said the man, and the woman pondered.

"Actually, do you have this black tea, you always offered to me when I came to your house?"

"Of course I do." when brunette's eyes shone at the statement, ((h/c)) chuckled "I'll be right back." and disappeared in her home kitchen.

"Can you do one for my gloomy husband over here too?" Anna shouted after her friend, who snorted.

"I always make a full pot of it, you know?" she commented, pouring water in the kettle.

"Well, I haven't had it in years." the brunette retorted. "I can forget things like this."

"At least you don't remember my every quirk." the ((h/c)) winked at her friend, from her place beside counter.

"Like the one which made you piss off every new met person and then in next five minutes make them worship and follow you like sheep after a shepherd?" she mused.

((Name)) gasped.

"Tough. I've never done that!"

This time it was Anna to snort.

"Yeah, keep lying. Also, you always turned every guy down, even those that were actually in your type. I was truly shocked when I heard about you engagement."

((h/c))'s form stiffened slightly.

"It didn't work anyway..." she pouted and turned around to fill the pot with hot water. "How did you know that, though?"

Anna chuckled.

"Chris told me." she shrugged.

((Name)) paused, before walking back into the living room and placed the tray with cookies, tea and teacups on the coffee table, then sighed.

"Can we not talk about anything Christopher-related?" she asked and without waiting for response, changed the topic. "But aside from that, you actually had another reason than just a friendly visit, to come here."

The brunette rolled her eyes.

"I missed you."

"Really..." the ((h/c)) deadpanned. "Shiki-san?" her eyes moved to the silent man, that all this time had been watching the two women with light smirk.

"Why do you always think, that when I come to visit you, I have some business!" Anna pouted, which gained her amused grin from ((Name)).

"Oh? But I didn't say anything." she sang, causing her friend to blink with surprise. "Plus, you always came to me when you wanted something... like hot chocolate, borrow a volume of manga, occupy my computer to play games - you know I kept them on it only for you, right?" ((Name)) winked and Anna rolled her eyes.

"That was childish of me." she admitted, then glared over ((h/c))'s shoulder. "And stop smirking at me like this, Haruya. It's irksome."

The man lifted his hands in a calming manner.

"I'll remind you, you asked me to not talk." he pointed and his wife rolled her eyes.

"Because when you get straight to the business, it's impossible to start normal conversation after that." she shrugged.

((Name)) glanced to the staircase, from the parterre. She wondered if Damian was still cleaning up, or maybe he just didn't want to disturb their talk..? being an agent, he would be also eavesdropping and she wasn't sure if it would cause her trouble, so she placed her hand on Anna's shoulder.

"You forgot the word impossible doesn't have its place in my dictionary." she smiled and her friend sighed, shutting up.

"We'll se."

"Well then," ((Name)) moved her attention back on her friend's husband. "How can I help you, Shiki-san?"

* * *

**AN/ **_I regret nothing~!_

**Any support would be highly valued 3**


	7. Chapter 6: Business pt2

**AN** / Sometimes, I wish I didn't have school to attend and be free to write whenever I want. Unfortunatelly, school exists.

So, if anyone waited for an update, you got it here. As messy, as always, although I think it's grammatically and syntactically better than the previous parts.

Enjoy~

* * *

**Chapter 6: **Business pt. 2

"Well then, how can I help you, Shiki-san?" ((Name))'s eyes moved on Awakusu's executive.

"I would like to thank you for the information you shared with my wife." was the answer and the ((h/c)) nodded, her lips pulling up in light smile similar to smirk.

"You're welcome." the light from the chandelier shone in her eyes, when she lightly tilted her head to the side. "Although, I assume, you'd like more to know my purpose to share it." she placed her elbows on her knees and propped her head on her fist.

"It was a kind of an information impossible to reach for most people." Shiki nodded.

"You flatter me, Shiki-san." ((Name)) chuckled, noting to herself, to not let her guard down. She knew people that had this kind of piercing gaze. And she wasn't keen on letting anyone to read her with ease. "It was just a fulfilment of a friend's request." she added. "But I can't say, I didn't have any interests in it."

"I presume, this interest was of gaining Awakusu kai's attention, ((F/Last name))-san." the older man noted.

"Yes, but there was another purpose too." the ((h/c)) smiled.

"No offence, but why did you share information like this then?" Anna interrupted. And ((Name)) moved her gaze from her husband, who seemed to not care if the brunette interfered. "Shouldn't you leave it until you made sure, you'll get what you want?"

((h/c))'s lips twisted in a full smirk as she folded her arms on her chest.

"Don't worry, I'm not a cub. There are a lot more than just this one group that can interfere Awakusu kai's interests and even become truly dangerous for this organization. I'm not saying that I will help them with destroying it, but I won't interfere nor warn you again" at the last statement, her ((e/c)) gaze moved back to the executive.

Shiki's eyes sharpened at this change of attitude, his tone remained normal though.

"I should warn you to not talk with this tone, while addressing my wife."

In ((Name))'s eyes could be seen glint of mischief.

"I don't believe, that menaces are agreeable with law." her tone was still non-trivial, as she unfolded her arms and shrugged. "But of course, I'm not suicidal." she added casually, while her eyes shone dangerously, reminding the executive of his best broker.

_Just who's throwing menaces__..? _

"What was the reason, you wanted to attract Awakusu kai's attention?" he switched the topic, deciding it's best to leave other subject alone, which gained him back the sweet smile from the woman.

"Ah! You see... there is quite a commotion in Europe lately. Mostly among rather powerful families..." ((Name)) clapped her hands. "This commotion is about just one person connected to them all, that disappeared within thin air not this long ago and haven't shown back since then." she sighed dramatically. "I know that this person is _not _in Japan and won't be found there, but I doubt those families would believe just an average human like me..."

"So you decided to ask Awakusu kai to do you this favour?" the executive's brow rose.

The ((h/c)) grinned.

"Only if anyone asked."

There was a moment of silence, as the two stared each other in the eyes.

"Who exactly is not in Japan?" the man decided, noting the light change in ((h/c))'s expression.

"((Full name))."

Anna flinched and her friend winked at her and once again moved her attention on the man.

"I earlier told An, that I trust her, so I would prefer to have exact feeling for ones, she's connected to." ((Name)) sighed. "Especially after she broke two of my requests already." her voice sounded with mock hurt, there was a warning in it.

"I see." Shiki nodded and started to get up. "I might need to talk with higher ups about it, though."

"Fortunately, we're not under time constraints." ((Name)) responded with a confident smile. "Is there anything more you'd like to talk about?"

"No. Thank you for your time."

((H/c)) walked her guests back to the door and watched as they entered the black Mercedes, that drove off short after ((Name)) made Anna promise, that next time she'll stay longer than just to welcome her in the city.

She stepped back and closed the door. After hearing the click of the key, ((Name)) turned around and smiled towards Damian, who just left café's kitchen.

"Dois-je craindre pour ma vie encore? _[Do I have to fear for my life yet?]_"

She waved her hand.

"Pas vraiment. _[Not really.]_"

They both headed back up the stairs in silence, the woman's hand dipping in her pocked in a search of her phone.

When they dissipated in the living room and ((Name)) reached her bedroom, she threw her phone on the bed and lazily changed her clothes in more comfortable, then flipped on the bed herself. She lifted the device over her head, as she entered the site.

* * *

((F/Full Name)), REBORN!

**Tsukumoya Shinichi**: Ahh! Welcome back.

**Tsukumoya Shinichi**: How can I help you today, ((F/Full Name))-san?

* * *

She wrote her answer, thinking about the moment she was opening the front door to let her guests out. - When around the corner she took a glimpse of fluttering fur and a silhouette similar to the one she knew she saw few times earlier. But that, for later...

* * *

**((F/Full Name))**: Thank you.

**((F/Full Name))**: I came here with proposition of collaboration.

**((F/Full Name))**: Especially since I know you're already aware who I am in reality.

**Tsukumoya Shinichi**: Should've I called you by your true name then?

**((F/Full Name))**: Don't bother.

**Tsukumoya Shinichi**: Very well.

**Tsukumoya Shinichi**: What would this collaboration base on?

**((F/Full Name))**: I am well aware, you're interested in not only happenings in Tokyo and Japan.

**((F/Full Name))**: I will feed your curiosity off charge, but you'll have to keep who I am to yourself.

**Tsukumoya Shinichi**: It sounds like a small favour for something this big.

**((F/Full Name))**: I would like to exchange some information for what's up in Ikebukuro, although for now I have my aim directed to just one matter.

* * *

There was a knock on her bedroom's door, so ((Name)) put her phone on her side moving her attention on the intruder.

"Want to eat?" her cousin's head poked out of the doorframe. "I'm making sandwiches."

"Sure, I'll come down in a few." She responded.

Damian nodded and backed up, closing the door.

The ((h/c)) moved her attention back at her phone.

* * *

**Tsukumoya Shinichi**: I see.

**Tsukumoya Shinichi**: It's an honour to receive such treatment from you of all people. I'll gladly accept your proposition.

**((F/Full Name))**: "From me of all people?" It doesn't sound very nice.

**Tsukumoya Shinichi**: You're very well known for rather high prices.

* * *

She snorted.

* * *

** ((F/Full Name))**: Well, I can be generous at times.

**((F/Full Name))**: I'm glad we came to agreement, though. But unfortunately, I have to go now.

**Tsukumoya Shinichi**: Till the next time then.

((F/Full Name)) LEFT THE CHATROOM

* * *

**AN **/ I promise, that next chapter will have more of Izaya in it.

And Ohh! I simply love descriptions...

_And you know... any support would be highly valued... like a review or a follow... - They give me reason to actually kick my ass and write it. Give this author some love *pouts*_


	8. Goodbye

I'm moving all of the stories to my AO3 and Quotev accounts, as I was notified that xReader stories are not allowed on

I'm AnonymousMyself on both of those sites.

Also, if you can read Polish, I have a wattpad account where I publish x Reader stories written in my mother tongue.

Thank you all for your support! I'll see you on the other sites or here if I'll decide to write something with OCs :D

.

.

.

And no, I didn't abandon White Queen.

I simply didin't have any time to sit down, gather my thoughts and write next chapter. There will be updates on AO3 and wattpad.


End file.
